


The Invite

by Bookreader525



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: F/F, Gift Fic, One Shot, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookreader525/pseuds/Bookreader525
Summary: "And now here I am, holding this party five years later, hoping you’ll show up. And here you are. At my party.”Or: Becky's unspoken crush.For Moonie.





	The Invite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoullessVanillaDolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessVanillaDolly/gifts).



> A short and sweet belated birthday gift for MoonlightWolf! Love you, girl. I hope you enjoy your Beckash :)

She stands out from the crowd, her gown catching Ash's eye as if the glimmering fabric has actually snagged on an outstretched claw.

The other female porcupine doesn't notice her at first, but her eyes are still so blue and bright even from afar. She is looking just barely out of Ash's direction, her gaze focused on a sliver of space over Ash's shoulder.

Ash originally had not wanted to go to this party. It was only with the help of her theater friends that she has even showed up: Eddie dragged her out of bed, Rosita bought her dress, Buster helped apply her makeup, Gunter taught her a few last-minute partner dance moves, and her two closest pals Meena and Johnny had driven her here and kept her company. That is, until just a few minutes ago when the two of them sneaked off somewhere "to catch some fresh air." Ash knows from experience that's code for "making out in a bathroom stall."

It is uncomfortable for her, serving as the wobbly and unsteady third wheel on the tricycle that represents her friendship with them. What makes it worse is the secret crush she has been harboring on Meena for ages now. It is just Ash's luck that the pretty elephant doesn't feel the same way.

For the last few steady rotations of the clock hand, she has been resting against the wall with her face nestled into a cup of strong stuff. It doesn't have any particular taste, and for all she knows it could be piss, but chances are it is vodka spiked with a twist of something worse.

Her wallflower personality is practically screaming at being left alone in an insane party environment like this. When she, Meena, and Johnny had gotten the invite from their old high school classmate, Ash immediately scented trouble. The invitation was drenched in fruity perfume and the letters scattered over it in a fun font were doused with glitter. When her eyes landed on the name of the hostess, she should've known right away not to let the others rope her into tagging along.

"Rebecca Markle," she hisses under her breath, scorn making the name sting as it rolls off her tongue. Ash hasn't even seen said hostess since her, Meena and Johnny's arrival approximately thirty minutes ago, but all of a sudden here she is; and just as beautiful as in their high school days.

Rebecca, better known as Becky, had always been the star of every school show. The one time Ash had been convinced to try out for a part, the only animal she'd been beaten by was Becky. No one else could measure up to her looks, her personality, her talent or her charm.

While Ash mulls over these tormenting thoughts, Becky's vibrant eyes suddenly shift over into her direction. An icy set of claws begin to squeeze Ash's heart as the hostess flounces over.

"Ashlynn! Long time, no see. Glad you could make it." Becky grins at her. Eyeshadow sparkles as it peeks out from behind her long, sweeping lashes.

"Yeah, um, actually, it's just Ash now," Ash mumbles around the edge of her cup. At least she has a suitable object to hurl into in case her nerves poke at her stomach too much.

"Oh." Becky tilts her head to the side, and Ash watches, mesmerized, as a few silky quills fall in her face only to be brushed back patiently. "Well, 'Just Ash,' it's nice to see you again. Did you bring a"— she pauses, and winks while speaking the next dreaded word— "date?"

"Date?" Ash sputters. Vodka or whatever the hell she is drinking sprays out of her mouth and back, thankfully, into the cup. The porcupine clasps her drink until some of the cheap plastic splinters. "I… uh… haha, no. Not for me. I'm a single pringle right now."

_Single pringle?_ She resists the urge to slap her forehead out of frustration.  _Who even says that anymore?_

Becky giggles. "You're cute, you know."

"I… what?"

Nobody ever calls Ash cute. But if anyone were to, it sure as hell wouldn't be Becky freakin' Markle. She never used to compliment anybody else. It was a waste of her breath and a waste of her time. She only focused on the positive aspects— as irritatingly many as there were— of herself, not of others.

The sharp shards of plastic are digging into her hand now, biting like teeth. Ash swallows softly. "Are you… are you serious?"

"Yeah, of course." Becky rests one hand on her chest, which is covered by a blingy necklace. "I've changed now, Ash. I don't say that in a mean way anymore."

She lowers her head, and suddenly a pang stabs at Ash's heart. It is so unfair— why should she feel bad for the girl who had never batted an eyelash at anything or anyone except when she looked in the mirror? How can Ash possibly trust, let alone fall for, somebody who was so self-centered all those years ago? So many hurtful and humiliating high school flashbacks hit her every time she lays eyes on Becky's face. And yet…

"Thank you," Ash says.

Becky nods, her eyes only meeting Ash's briefly before she begins to turn away, mumbling "Have fun."

"So… if it's not in a mean way, then… in what way is it?"

The other porcupine whirls back around, the hem of her extravagant gown twirling upward to reveal crystal high heels. Becky seems to be at a loss for words for a moment; Ash can see her jaw working, but no words came out.

Then, at last, she replies, "I think you're cute in a… a crush kind of way."

Ash's mouth feels heavy like cement as it drops open. All she can get out is a warped "… how long?"

"Since graduation," Becky tells her hesitantly. "It took me so long to realize it, but by the time I did we were leaving high school forever and I didn't think there was a point. And now here I am, holding this party five years later, hoping you'll show up. And here you are. At my party."

Ash nods slowly, absorbing the shock. "Wow. This is… sudden."

"I know— I shouldn't have—"

"I like sudden," Ash interrupts. She feels a smirk stretch her cheeks. First she locks gazes with Becky, who looks taken aback. Then she locks lips with her.

The porcupines melt into each other, breathing the same hot air and tasting the same tang of alcohol. It's messy and beautiful.

When Ash pulls back, there's still a smile gracing her features. "Thanks for the invite," she whispers.

That stupid and annoying and perfect Becky Markle laughs in that stupid and annoying and perfect way that only she can. "You're welcome."


End file.
